


What it is to be with an Elven King

by Pinmil



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinmil/pseuds/Pinmil
Summary: You had been together many times in the months since you wedded and you had enjoyed every moment of it. But you could feel that he held back. He was always passionate and loving with you, tender and attentive but it was always gentle, careful even. You loved him all the more for it but at the same time you wanted to occasionally know him as he really could be. You wanted to know what it would be like when he didn’t hold back. You wanted to know what it meant to be with him; to be with the Elven King in Middle Earth.With a wickedly lustful glint in your eyes you said “I want you to fuck me.” Enunciating every word clearly and with full conviction. “I may be human but I am not so fragile and breakable as you have been treating me. And I want to know all of you. I want to know you when you are being King and are in perfect control of yourself and I want to know you when you utterly let go and you show your wife just what it is to be married to you. I want you to make me forget my own name and know nothing but you.”
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 228





	What it is to be with an Elven King

You had been together many times in the months since you wedded and you had enjoyed every moment of it. But you could feel that he held back. He was always passionate and loving with you, tender and attentive but it was always gentle, careful even. You loved him all the more for it but at the same time you wanted to occasionally know him as he really could be. You wanted to know what it would be like when he didn’t hold back. You wanted to know what it meant to be with him; to be with the Elven King in Middle Earth.

Thus this night when Thranduil returned to the rooms you shared he found you lounged upon the covers of your bed. You wore a pale blue satin slip that had lace trim trailing the upper curve of your breast and traced a wide band across the bottom so that the lower edge came to your midthigh but the upper edge where it turned once more into the opaque satin just hinted at a view of your arse from behind.

A satisfied smirk curled across his features to find you waiting for him in such a way. Crossing the room to the desk and laying down the couple of scrolls he carried he turned back to you saying “I have been waiting all day to make love to you my star, and I return to find you attired so. Have you acquired the skill to read minds?”

You smiled across at him “Only yours husband. But I do not want you to make love to me tonight.” He paused as he removed his outer robe, eyes coming to yours in confusion. After all you were wearing the nightgown that you had selected and been quickly undressed from on your wedding night.

With a wickedly lustful glint in your eyes you said “I want you to fuck me.” Enunciating every word clearly and with full conviction. “I may be human but I am not so fragile and breakable as you have been treating me. And I want to know all of you. I want to know you when you are being King and are in perfect control of yourself and I want to know you when you utterly let go and you show your wife just what it is to be married to you. I want you to make me forget my own name and know nothing but you.”

He had never heard anyone speak so frankly even in the realms of men who had far less courtesy. But then you were not from these realms of men. You had told him of your world and how woman were independent and strong and outspoken and not owned by any man about them.

So to hear you say this in such a way even as you said it once more “So will you fuck me husband?” should have come as little surprise to him. As it was his eyes had instantly darkened to hear you use the crass word and to absolutely mean the vulgarity of it.

In a glorious display of the power that you were about to experience he dispensed with undoing each of the buttons and ties upon the rest of his garments and gathered fistfuls of half removed outer robe, surcoat, inner robe and shirt. And tore. They ripped apart with he not caring in that moment for the destroyed garments but focused only on what you were asking for.

Masterfully sculpted torso bare, he strode towards the bed his ice blue eyes gleaming assured of his own power and capability. Your eyes were locked to his and unwavering with a dark hunger in them as you saw in your periphery as he toed his boots off. Stepping out of them his long dexterous fingers undid the ties of his breeches and let them slip from his hips. Leaving him fully and gloriously naked before you. Every, every inch of him was rock hard muscle and lean physique that would put a Michelangelo painting to shame.

He moved to kneel onto the edge of the bed and continued towards you, his eyes still never leaving yours. You remained propped up on your elbow vastly enjoying the view and feeling the lustful desire building in you as you watched him. He prowled up your form letting his hands come to the sheets either side of you to support himself as he lent over you, his lustrous blond hair falling in a curtain about your face. Closing the two of you into a world where nothing existed but your request of him and his intention to fulfill it.

His expression shifted for a moment and he asked tauntingly and teasingly for he could already see the answer in the wanton need in your eyes “You want me to take you?” his voice was heavy with dark sensuality.

“Yes” The breathed word had not even fully passed your lips before his own were colliding with them and his hands swiping your arms from beneath you to collapse you to the pillows below. His own body, his chest, his hands, his lips pressing you into them with a fierce craving.

What he was to do now would not cause you any true pain but nor would there be anything gentle or soft about what he did. About how he treated you, how he held you, how he kissed you, how he pressed into and moved within you. About how he licked and nipped and ravaged you in every delightful sense of the word. About how he turned and positioned you as he would and how he reached down to harshly rub your sensitive clit and bring you to a height of screaming ecstasy you could not have imagined existed.

For now his tongue forced entry to your mouth and swept about it tasting you, consuming you and giving you no ground against him. One of his hands scrunched into your hair holding your head just where he wanted it so he could do as he willed upon your mouth with his own.

The other pushed up the satin to press to your hip and gripped into the flesh before loosening just enough to slide further up your body. It brushed heavily up your side to your ribs. Then slipped behind to your back. His fingertips dug into your shoulder blade as he pressed you to him with a force that would have left you near breathless had you not already been so from the glorious assault upon you.

His lips seared hotly upon yours and caused the delicate flesh to grow swollen and reddened from his loving abuse of them. His teeth near gnashed against yours with the fervour of the kiss.

As his arm tried to climb higher and come to cup the back of your neck the nightgown was now gathered too far with how it was pinned between your two bodies and the bed and so restrained his movements. His hands left your hair and your back and came to your chest gripping the fabric and tearing it open right down the front exposing your own body to his and giving him the access he wanted.

Where your hands had come about to splay across his back as he had kissed you he now gathered them and placed them above your head holding them both with a single iron grip. The other hand returned to your side squeezing with near bruising force just below your ribs before continuing its way up. This time it came forward and rubbed across the flesh of your panting chest, just skirting the swell of your breasts so that he left only a cursory trail of sensation across them. His touches were hot and needy. Trying to press all of you to himself all at once.

Thranduils' hand spread across your chest pausing a moment to feel your heart beating furiously and blood coursing madly through your rapidly heating body. It then came up to wrap across the lower edge of your jaw. Applying pressure through his thumb Thranduil turned your head aside at last breaking eye contact.

It was only now that his lips broke from yours and your head swum from the fierce kiss that had barely left you time to breath. Even before you could catch your breath a new plethora of sensation swept you away.

He was pressing open kisses along your jaw and down your bared neck, his teeth scraping and the kisses devouring. Reaching the base at the junction to your collar bone he sucked the skin into his mouth his teeth just breaking and marking it even as he drew a bruise with the pull of his lips.

Your hands twisted in his grasp wanting to be free to run across his flesh, through his hair, tangle yourself in him more. Your body writhed against him desperate for more friction, for more stimulation and release.

You moaned his name “Thranduil.” And felt his lips curl in a smirk against your skin, his tongue then moving to press to the marked skin and trail upwards in a lick to your ear lobe that was flicked into his mouth by his tongue. His teeth nipped at the flesh and the ping of the faint pinch sung through your pleasure and built it higher yet.

“More” came your breathy plead.

And the air of his chuckle blew in the shell of your ear “More what little star?”

“More… you.” Already you were lost to the pleasure such that you struggled to fit the two words together.

His lips returned to kissing and grazing across your neck and the hand that had been holding your head turned aside, descended. It brushed down between your two bodies dragging over your breast but not yet stopping to lavish any attention on it. Instead it paused upon your lower belly pressing in to stay the movements that you were making.

Your hips were pushing up and shifting trying to find the stimulation you so wanted there.

He was giving you all the attention and stimulation you could take which was just what you were desiring from him. And it was certainly stirring your desire in a most delightful way that had you well since ready for him just from the attention he had lavished upon you with his mouth and the few touches.

A single finger reached out to touch your most sensitive spot and at first he only pressed with the pad of his finger in a steady and constant pressure without moving the finger about. But as your hips moved the first centimetre to try to encourage motion against it, his finger shifted. And the blunted edge of his nail bit at the nerves there and the wave of delicious pleasure had you soar right to the brink of the desired fall.

“Ahh. Ye- Ple-“ you were incoherent with need. Need to have that final push into divine oblivion from him.

“Shine for me.” He encouraged with lustful promise to give you just what you were asking for.

In one swift motion his hand moved further and without any other prelude the finger that had just brought you to the edge sent you leaping gladly into the abyss as it sunk into your heat and curled in against your inner walls. The ecstatic release that washed through you had you arching beneath him in absolute bliss for what would be the first of many times that night. His mouth returned to yours to swallow in a kiss the moans and gasps that escaped you as your body burst with sensory fireworks in orgasm.

His finger stroked inside you as your eyes fluttered and your tumble through the rolling waves of pleasure began to ease. But he would not let them stop. Even as some semblance of awareness of the outside world began to creep back in past the bliss he moved to continue once more.

Your arms were still as they lay above your head boneless and without the strength or motivation to move as it was. His grip upon them released and his hand came down to tangle once more in your hair. He crushed himself to you his legs pinning yours between them for now not letting you spread yours and seek larger company than his finger. As it was he was shifted slightly to the side so that his arm could reach down between you and so he was pressed hot and hard against your thigh for now.

His lips and teeth descended once more down your throat but this time continued onwards. His hand came from your hair and roughly palmed one breast as he lavished the other with his mouth. His lips pulled and caressed the skin and teeth nipped and pinched. The contrast of the soft and supple, and the hard and sharp was tortuously delicious.

All the while your chest heaved beneath him and you moaned in rebuilding desire. The way he was having you, showing his strength, his utter surety, his power and his domination was absolutely what you had asked for and was better than you could have imagined. But you could feel there was still some small part of himself that he held back; he had not yet completely released his own carefully constructed control to give himself to total passionate abandon.

His finger was still curling and stroking within you and had been joined by another while his thumb had come to rub and grind across your clit. There were no light teasing touches but firm deliberate stimulations that pulsed with each curl and thrust of his fingers.

You could feel the remounting tightness in your core and the impending tingle throughout your body but wanted more. Needed more. “Thran-duil” You whimpered your hands finding the strength to reach down and lacing into his hair pulling his lips back to yours in a kiss that for the moment remained tortuously closed mouthed. This pull caused his body to shift up so that his member now pressed against your hip, at the right height that if he moved across he would be able to enter you. Your legs pressed outwards against his begging him to let you open yourself to him and be taken.

Your eyes were dark with need as you held his stare as if your connection to he were what held the world together. Your lips parted and his brow came to rest on yours the hand on your breast slipping beneath your back to lay between your shoulder blades.

He finally shifted his legs moving to be between yours and his hand left your folds to come and tangle once more in your hair. Your legs turned outward and hips ground up rubbing yourself against him desperate in the chase for release.

His eyes measured yours and he checked one last time; after all though you had come already you were not yet very prepared for his size and if he gave you entirely what you wanted there would be no more care to it and it would be a long while before you would get any rest.

“You are sure?”

“Let go.” You gave the encouragement as answer and gasped as he moved.

In one smooth divine thrust he entered you fully. It was not so slow to properly give you time to adjust but nor was it so fast that it were violent or overly discomforting. The stretch about him at the sudden and most deliciously large intrusion burned mildly. But it gave an edge to the pleasure that you felt from the stroke and drove the sensation of his entry into realms you had not yet experienced.

His hands were still gripped tightly in your hair and into your back pressing your chests to each other so that each heaving breath you took was shared with him. Your air mingling between your parted but oh so close lips. Your brows remained intensely pressed to each other’s even as your eyes were still locked. The weight of his gaze was almost a physical thing as he seemed to be trying to see the entirety of your soul even as he had seen all of your body. Just as you wanted to know all of him he too wanted to know all of you and with his gaze as it was you thought he might just succeed from that alone.

He pulled almost entirely out before sliding back in, more quickly than the first as the pleasure cascaded through you at each movement. After the first few thrusts his eyes finally broke contact from yours and flicked to your mouth that his then descended to. His eyes were nearly black his pupils were blown so wide with now unrestrained lust.

As different as what you had experienced so far that night from how he normally was, the change was again. This was no kiss this was a ferocious assault on your mouth all clashing teeth and plunging tongue and bruising lips. His grip in your hair twisted, the dull sear of your roots being pulled and his fingers at your back would leave marks he pressed you to him with such total strength.

His hips snapped into yours at a punishing pace driving into you such that you would be screaming your pleasure if you mouth were not other wise occupied. Your hands fervently raked across his torso leaving marks across his back, his ribs, his shoulders as he drove you onwards. And within a brief few moments of his releasing his control you found your release and came roaring into the free fall of your second but so much more powerful orgasm.

And all through it his movement within you did not falter, did not pause and did not break. So that one fall shifted without break into the next rise.

Your lips did not part from each other. You had barely the chance to breath past the assault of stimulation and sensation that he wrought upon your entire body, which in itself was leaving you light headed with ecstasy.

Wrapping a leg up about his body you granted him the angle to thrust ever deep into you and he moved ever quicker as well. You by now very well feel it in your bones, particularly your pelvic ones, that you would certainly not be walking straight tomorrow. And you were delighted.

His hand left your hair and drug its way down your side the pressure leaving white marks in its wake as it came to your bum and squeezed. Instinctively bucking and arching into him for it your groan was again swallowed down by his mouths consuming ownership over yours.

His grip shifted to your hip and pulled it up into him holding it higher yet from the bed and increasing the asymmetry of his penetration letting himself thrust in at yet another angle that elicited new gasps of pleasure from you.

When this position was no longer giving the same careening increase in both of your pleasures he moved you about beneath him shifting you as he would for his own, and your, pleasure. His hand released your hip to come behind his back and detangle your leg from where it had clutched him to you. He brought it out and up to come across between your bodies.

Finally breaking the kiss, though only for a few moments, the room that had been full of muffled moans and the sounds of flesh upon flesh now filled also with your breathy pleads and praises “Thranduil, just- yes. More. Ye- Thran- Thrand. Pl- Please.” Even as he prayed your name, his voice that was normally so silken was now broken with wanton lust.

But they were silenced a moment later when your leg had passed by and he could return to his impassioned ravaging of your mouth with his.

You now lay with you shoulders still flat to the bed but your lower body twisted over to be full on its side. It, aside from the activity you were doing in such a position, would give you a crick in your back tomorrow. But it was worth it. For the leg pressed to the bed was extended out straight and the other bent up at the hip and over so that it was only at the knee that it touched the bed again.

This gave him yet new access that he plunged eagerly into with still unwaning lust. Each punishing thrust jerking your body slightly further up the bed. You were vaguely aware of the sheets gathering and scrunching beneath your sweat slicked bodies. As the pillows began to bunch above your head your hands reluctantly left their desperate clutching exploration of his back, his sides, his arse to come over your head and brace against the head board. So that now each powerful movement on his part caused a dull thunking of the bed frame against the stone wall.

The upwards reach of your arms stretched the muscles of your torso yet more taut so that your own body was a reflection of his perfection in supplely toned litheness.

His hand now pressed up to explore your enticingly displayed body. Blunt nails running across your flesh leaving trails of marks though not breaking the skin. They ran over your back, your sides, your stomach. When the hand came up to roughly palm your breast you could feel your third orgasm for the night threatening. The impossibly divine friction of his slide into you. The hot devouring assault upon your mouth. And now the sensation of those hands, firm and calloused from years of swordplay reminding you of the renown that he had as a fierce warrior. The way those fingers pinched and plucked and rubbed and massaged your breasts. It was like he was playing some melody of desire, building a symphony upon your body.

And it had reached the crescendo with a final flicking twang to your nipple you fell again. Blacking momentarily to the world the only sound you experienced was that of your own orgasm humming as a wildfire through your body. Searing away with dazzling explosions of stars.

It left you with a deep sigh in your very being even as the world breathes afresh after a ravaging typhoon.

Only it had not blown itself out for Thranduil still fanned it, stoked it, fueled it.

In those moments of your ecstatic descent when you had been unawares of the world beyond the starbright of a universe exploding within you, Thranduil had shifted you again.

He now pressed a punishing pace into you with your knees held up either side of your shoulders. Bent near in half he was given utter access to drive his entire length and width into you. Balls slapped against your flesh with obscene noises. His hands were iron gripped on your thighs holding your legs back and himself over you.

The kiss had been broken in the shift in position and in this new angle he had not renewed it. His face hovered instead just inches above yours. Eyes blown his stare proved just as devouring as his mouth had been upon yours. You could not have hoped to break your gaze from his even had an army stormed the room at that moment. And the temptation, the tease that he was just there. That his lips were mere inches from yours but you could not close that smallest of distances to retake that sinful mouth upon yours was torturous stimulation on its own.

With each pounding penetration stuttered begs, pleads, praises and cries fell from your lips “Pleas- Thran- mor- I need- ple- make me- Thra- fuck-” and delicious fragments of honeyed words fell from his lips as well “Yes- star- so beau- my dear-“ You supposed even as he fulfilled your every wish in fucking you, you could not have expected to have heard a single derogatory word of you come from his mouth.

Each thrust was making you feel impossibly filled and as if he were pounding you in half. Each slam of his body against yours edged you closer to what you felt would be your final fall this night. After this you would bear no more for already you could feel your over sensitivity climbing even as your orgasm did.

The feeling was building in your chest again. The need. “Please. Please Thranduil I- I need to come.”

And his thrusts redoubled in power even as they faltered in their pace his orgasm drawing closer as well. He leaned in to bite down on the meat of your shoulder at the intensity of his ecstasy. He had never done such a thing before and the stinging pain if it. The domination of it. The possessiveness of it threw you over the edge. Your body arched violently as your orgasm slammed through you in the most powerful one you had yet experienced.

The tightening of your walls pulled him over after you.

And you knew no more. You did not know the day of the week. You did not know where it was that you were. As you had asked of him you forgot even your own name as you floated off in your own mind, empty of all but bright contentment.

After a few moments of catching his breath he eased your legs down and slipped an arm beneath you. Rolling the two of you so that you lay atop his chest, gloriously and utterly spent, with him still inside you. He wanted to retain every bit of skin contact with you that he could. Breathing together your head lay upon his chest your ear pressed to his skin to hear the slowly steadying thundering of his heart. His hand had come up to absently brush across your tangled and disheveled hair as you both lay in satiated lethargy.

You drifted easily off into sleep, utterly spent. A whisper of a smile still on your content face the need within you entirely satisfied and more.


End file.
